It is frequently necessary during the printing operation to engage and disengage individual rollers with and from other rollers. Individual rollers, e.g., an applicator roller, are engaged in such cases simultaneously with both a plate cylinder and a distributor roller, and a so-called “nip,” i.e., a contact surface, at which the surfaces of the rollers that are in contact with one another touch each other, is formed in the area of the contact between two rollers that are in contact with one another. It is generally preferred that a roller be in contact with a mating roller with the most constant pressure possible.
A device for mounting and positioning a roller of a printing press, in which the roller is engaged with at least one mating roller and is mounted on both sides in a bearing shell, is known from the Applicant's DE 198 11 053 A1, whose teaching concerning the mounting and positioning of a roller is included in this application. These bearing shells are connected with a press frame by means of at least one spring element.
FIG. 3 shows a so-called intermediate roller 1, which is engaged with two stationary mating cylinders 3 and 4. The intermediate roller 1 is engaged with the mating rollers 3 and 4 usually along the bisecting line of the angle of the triangle formed by the axes of rotation of the rollers 1, 3 and 4, starting from the axis of rotation of roller 1, between the two axes of rotation of the rollers 3 and 4 and it comes simultaneously in contact with the mating rollers 3 and 4.